1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a camcorder, and more particularly, to a camcorder having a display screen connected rotably to a body.
2. Description of Related Art
A camcorder comprises a display screen which displays an image being shot by a user.
Japanese Patent Application No. H06-088995/1994 discloses a camcorder having a display screen (LCD Panel) on one side of a body. The display screen rotates perpendicularly to the axis of a lens provided on the body. It is necessary to handle the camcorder of the related art with care while using the display screen. When the camcorder is roughly handled or dropped, a hinge that allows pivotal movement of the display screen may break.